Of College, Coffee and Romance
by XOkami-sanX16
Summary: [Attack on titan college AU] {Co-Authored by Clockwork Boundary} Jean and his sister find themselves moving into the co-ed dorms at Trost University and try to find away to deal with crazy roommates, pass classes with even crazier teachers, discover themselves, and try not to trip on the stairs and die on their way to early morning classes. (Check out the story and please review)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Moving In

The sun shone brightly as Jean Kirstein pulled into the parking lot of his dorm hall. His sister, Genevieve waited with a patient smile as he finally found a parking space for his old pickup truck. Damn. If he'd gotten there earlier, he'd probably have a better parking spot so he wouldn't have to haul all of their luggage up to the fifth floor where they were assigned. Chances were, their other two roommates had already arrived and taken the good beds.

Slipping out of the car, he trudged to the bed of his truck, hauling out the numerous bags, boxes and other belongings he and his sister had brought. Now that he thought about it, he probably should have packed a little lighter.

"What dorm hall is this?" Genevieve asked, glancing up at the mossy brick building that looked like it was starting to crumble in some places.

"Hall Maria." Jean replied, grasping the handle of his leather suitcase and yanking it out of the truck bed. "I heard it's had some trouble with vandalism, but it'll be fine."

She nodded, staring up at the towering building. "Do you know who our roommates are yet?"

He shook his head, handing her own suitcase to her. Together, the two siblings walked into the dorm hall, going to the front desk. Thankfully, it was easy enough to sign in and some other students helped them bring all of their junk up to the fifth floor where Jean faced his greatest enemy. Stairs. Knowing him, he'd probably trip while he was trying to go to an early morning class and end up killing himself.

"Do you think me and my bunkmate could get matching bedspreads or something?" Genevieve looked up at her brother as they walked down the hall.

"No idea, Gen. I've never met her." He replied, glancing at the room numbers to make sure he didn't pass their own.

Jean stopped in front of room 215, glancing up at the door. "This is it."

Four crisp white cards were taped to the door, their names written in neat cursive writing. It seemed to be that the other two's names were Marco and Ameline. He secretly hoped that they wouldn't be there already, but his hopes were dashed when he heard the sound of shuffling and something falling to the ground with a loud boom.

Raising an eyebrow, he opened the door, keeping his sister behind him. The room was small and a bit stuffy, even with all the windows open and the fans blowing. On one side of the room, a freckled boy with dark hair was at his desk, looking a bit shaken. On the other side, a ladder had fallen from one of the loft beds, a girl with short raven hair sat on top of it with a bored expression

"Oops." The girl pursed her lips, glancing at the people who had walked in. "Sorry about that."

Jean took a deep breath. He'd have to put up with these people until at least the end of the semester, so he might as well try to get along.

"I'm Jean and this is my sister, Genevieve."

"Hi." Genevieve waved, a small blush crossing her cheeks her gaze moved to the freckled boy who was getting up from his seat. Jean didn't think too much on it though, knowing his sister could be shy.

"I'm Marco." The boy greeted, flashing a small, friendly smile. He seemed to be nice enough. Jean couldn't imagine having too many problems with him. Maybe he was smart and could help him study. That would be helpful when exams started.

The girl jumped down from the bed to pick up the ladder before turning to them. "And I'm Ameline. I'm a Leo and I enjoy long walks on the beach. Unrelated, I am also an Arts major."

"A theatre major?" He guessed, glancing at her clothes. They weren't all that costume like, but she fit the personality.

"Graphic design." She rolled her eyes. "Now, before you guys came, we were planning to meet the neighbors."

"Neighbors?" Jean tilted his head, carrying his stuff over to the bed next to Marco.

"Yes, neighbors. You can come if you want." Ameline replied, helping Genevieve move her stuff over to her own bed. "Unless you want to unpack, which I do understand."

Jean glanced at his sister. Unpacking would be nice right around now, but he'd have to make friends eventually.

"I guess I'll come."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meet and Greet

"I'll go too." Genevieve said with a shy smile. "Might as well try and make some friends." She shrugged.

"Yeah." Marco agreed, his cheeks dusted with pink. Jean raised an eyebrow at him. This guy had best not is trying to pick up on his little sister. Ameline clasped her hands together.

"Then it's settled, shall we be off?"

"So do we just go around and knock on all of the doors, or what?" Jean asked as they walked down the narrow hallway.

"Do you have a better idea, _Under-cut_?" Ameline replies with quite a bit of sass. Jean grumbled a 'whatever' and crossed his arms over his chest. Genevieve giggled and patted her brother's back consolingly.

"Don't be so pouty Jean." She said in a soft, affectionate voice. Marco smiled at the scene, his eyes never leaving Genevieve. Ameline stopped, quite abruptly, in front of a door.

"Berturtle?" She said in an attempt to sound out the name on the card. "Hm, sounds interesting enough. Let's see what's behind door number one." She said, knocking on the door. A short blonde girl with a, seemingly permanent, disinterested expression answered the door.

"What?" She asked, her voice as cold as her expression.

"A-Annie, don't be so rude." A voice timidly reprimanded from behind her.

"Well he-lloo handsome." Ameline said in a less than sultry tone of voice as a tall, tan boy emerged from within the dorm. He seemed to tower over the blonde girl who was apparently called Annie.

"O-oh, um h-hello." He stuttered out in reply, followed by a nervous chuckle. " I-I'm Berthold Hoover." He waved shyly, seemingly flustered by Ameline's comment. Ameline smirked mischievously.

"I'm Ameline. I'm a Leo and I enjoy long walks on the beach." Ameline winked at Berthold. "Also, unrelated, I'm an arts major."

"N-nice to meet you." Berthold stuttered, blushing quite noticeably at Ameline's flirtatious behavior. His gaze shifted to the ground momentarily, when he looked back up his eyes landed upon the two Kirstein siblings.

"I'm Jean Kirstein." Jean said, acknowledging Berthold with a slight nod of the head. Genevieve smiled timidly and looked down at her dingy converse.

"I'm Genevieve, it's nice to meet you Berthold." She said in a meek tone of voice.

"I'm Marco Bodt." Marco said, extending his hand toward Berthold. Berthold took the freckled boy's hand and shook it briefly.

"It's nice to meet you all." Berthold smiled warmly. HE turned his attention to the blonde girl, Annie, who had long since retreated back into the dorm. "A-Annie, don't be rude! Aren't you going to say hello?"

"Hi." She huffed in a monotone; her scowl was as cold as ice.

"Who's at the door, Bertie?" A deep voice inquired from inside the dorm. A broad shouldered young man with short-cropped blonde hair and rippling muscles materialized behind Berthold in this doorway.

"Oh, t-these are some of the other students who live on this floor." Berthold replied, trying hard to keep his stutter under control.

"We're the neighbors, I'm Ameline, and you are?"

"Reiner Braun." The rather large young man answered.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you got in on a football scholarship, _Brawn._" Ameline stated in the snarky tone that seemed to come naturally to her.

"It's _Braun._ And what of it?" Reiner shrugged, looking quite annoyed. Ameline shrugged her shoulders and put her hands up defensively.

"No need to get all butt-hurt, _Brawn_, I was just making an observation." She replied. Reiner grunted and shifted his gaze away from Ameline. Genevieve caught his eye. He raised an eyebrow and his grimace turned to a flirtatious smirk.

"And _who _is that fine young lady back there." He asked with a voluptuous wink. Jean growled and stepped in front of Genevieve. Reiner had just activated Jean's protective big brother mode. Genevieve's eyes widened and she blushed a deep scarlet. She stole a sheepish glance at Marco, who looked almost jealous. His eyebrows furrowed and the corners of his mouth twisted into a scowl, disrupting his usually cheery demeanor.

"That would be my _sister." _Jean spat venomously. Reiner gave a short chuckle.

"Well your _sister_ is pretty hot. Hey, what's your name beautiful?" He inquired, turning his attention from Jean back to Genevieve. He ogled her, his eyes traipsing up and down her petite figure. Genevieve seemed to recede back into herself. She tugged the sleeve of her pale blue denim button-up down over her left and averted her gaze away from Reiner and down to the surprisingly clean hallway floor.

"G-Genevieve K-Kirstein." She stammered nervously, peering up momentarily from under her lashes as she continued to fiddle with her sleeve. Reiner's coquettish smirk grew wider.

"Well, Genevieve Kirstein, why don't you come back here later tonight, without your little entourage and I'll help you get over that shy disposition." He offered with yet another sultry wink. Jean and Marco moved in sync, both clenching their fist and releasing a low growl of disapproval as they moved to stand in the way of Reiner and Genevieve. Genevieve's eyes widened; she gasped, utterly disgusted with Reiner's words. She couldn't muster up the courage to reply. She so badly wanted to walk up and slap the blonde man across the face, but wasn't brave enough to do so.

"Oh God, please try and keep it in your pants will you, _Brawn._" Called yet another voice from inside the dorm. A tall freckled young woman pushed her way passed the two boys so that she was standing in the doorway. "Sorry about him. I'm Ymir."

"Ameline."

"Jean." The elder Kirstein said through clenched teeth.

"Marco, and Genevieve." Marco said, placing a hand lithely on Genevieve's shoulder. Genevieve was still too shaken to speak; Marco had taken notice and introduced her. The meek girl composed herself enough to offer Ymir a small smile.

"I'm really sorry about him." Ymir says apologetically, nodding back into the dorm where Reiner had retreated. Genevieve shook her head ever so slightly.

"I-it's fine, really." She manages to squeak out, offering Ymir a small smile of reassurance.

"Well, we'd better get going, places to go, people to meet." Ameline said.

"It was nice meeting you guys." Ymir stated. Ameline nodded.

"You too, see you guys later most likely. Bye Berthold." Ameline purred. Berthold blushed and waved back shyly.

"B-bye." He stammered. He was quite the nervous wreck, even more so than Genevieve.

"Bye." The other two boys said, nodding in the direction of the pair standing in the doorway. Jean grabbed his sister's wrist and pulled her along; Marco walked along side her protectively. Genevieve managed a small wave back at the dorm before the door shut.

They continued down the hall; Ameline read the names on the neatly written cards as they passed.

"Dude, who took the time to write all of these cards so neatly?" She inquired as the walked along. The others shrugged in response. Who ever they were, they had a lot of time on their hands. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of walking, Ameline paused in front of another door. "Hmmm, this one seems interesting." She said, tapping her finger lightly on the card that read 'Mikasa' in neat script.

"Are you judging whom we should meet based on the names?" Marco asked incredulously. Ameline responded with a shrug.

"Why not? So far we've met about two and half decent people."

"Yeah, and we know to stay away from." Genevieve shuddered, remembering what Reiner had said to her.

"Yeah." Marco agreed. His hand grazed Genevieve's softly. She looked up from her sneakers, meeting Marco's caring smile. Jean raised a suspicious eyebrow at freckled boy; Jean could be quite the protective older brother. He sighed and looked back at the names on the door.

"Well, let's see who the rest of our neighbors are." He said in a disinterested tone of voice as he knocked. The door opened after a few moments, revealing a young woman with beautiful black hair and flawless porcelain skin. Her expression was quite blank as she stood in the threshold. Jean's face was tinted with a deep shade of pink as he gawked at the woman before him. He tried to stutter out a 'hello' but no words, or at least nothing intelligible, left his lips.

"Hi, we're from down the hall. We just wanted to stop by and introduce ourselves." Ameline spoke up. Jean nodded ever so slightly, his mouth agape and his eyes fixated of the young woman at the door.

"Y-your hair is v-very pretty." Jean stammered absent-mindedly. Mikasa's cheeks dusted a barely noticeable shade of pink. Geneviece smacked her own forehead at her brother stupidity. Jean may have been the eldest, but wasn't exactly the wisest. She stepped forward and sharply elbowed him in the ribs.

"Smooth move exlax." She hissed under her breath in a jeering manner. "Sorry about him, I'm Genevieve." She said, extending her hand towards the girl.

"Mikasa." The girl replied, her tone even and almost emotionless. She shook the younger Kirstein's hand briefly then turned her attention to a still star struck Jean. "And you are?" Jean didn't reply; he didn't even seem to notice that she was speaking to him. He just stood there slack jawed and flushed.

"Jean. Jeeeaaannn" Genevieve called, waving her hands in front of Jean's face. "Jean!" She half shouted, snapping her fingers at him."

"H-huh? What?" He said, shaking himself out of his daze.

"Blink." Jean closed his eyes and shook his head back and forth rapidly.

"S-sorry." HE said, his face tinted dark red. "I-I'm Jean Kirstein."

"Hey, Mikasa, who's at the door?" A short, tan boy with messy brown hair appeared in the doorway next to Mikasa. Jean glared at the shorter male, seeming to detest him automatically. "Can I help you?" He asked Jean, shooting him a confused look.

"Please excuse him, he's an idiot." Jean redirected his glare now to Ameline. "We're the neighbors. I'm Ameline; back there, that's Genevieve and Marco and this idiot is Jean."

"Shut up, Ameline." Jean grumbled. Ameline ignored him.

"We're from down the hall, 507." Marco said in a friendly tone of voice.

"I'm Eren, Eren Jaeger. This is my sister." Eren said, gesturing to Mikasa. Jean's eyes widened, his eyebrows knit together in frustration.

"But you guys don't-" Ameline began.

"She's adopted." Eren said, cutting her off. He must get that one a lot.

"Oh, makes sense." Eren nodded and turn back into the dorm.

"Hey Armin, Christa come say hi to the neighbors." Two petite, fair-haired teens appeared behind Eren and Mikasa. They looked as if they could be twins; both blonde-haired, blue-eyed, fair-skinned and short in stature, The only real difference between them was gender, and even that was barely determinable.

"Oh, h-hello there," The seemingly male one said, his voice was slightly high-pitched and prepubescent. "I-I', Armin." He sputtered. He wasn't the first to do so; In fact his were nearly the last on a long list of faltered words.

"And I'm Christa." Said the girl, her voice soft and sweet.

"Twins?" Ameline Inquired, eying the pair curiously. The shook their heads simultaneously in response. "Siblings?" She tried again. She received the same response. Ameline's brows furrowed in confusion. She tilted her head to the side and sighed. "Then why-?"

"Do we look alike?" Armin finished.

"We don't know, honestly. We only just met today." Christa continued with a small shrug. "We were wondering the same thing."

"Welp," Ameline began, popping her lips on the 'p'. "Back to the introductions, I am Ameline, the statue over here is Jean."

"I'm Genevieve." The younger Kirstein smiled warmly and nodded toward Marco.

"I'm Marco. It's nice to meet y'all." He said, flashing a freckled smile that made Genevieve blush ever so slightly. Armin and Christa smiled and waved to all of them. All throughout the introduction, Jean continued to glare daggers at Eren. The shorter male did his best to ignore him but had reached his breaking point.

"You got a problem?!" Eren half shouted at Jean, sounding quite irritated.

"Your mom has a problem." Jean sneered, quite immaturely. He had regressed back to the sixth grade. Eren growled under his breath and clenched his fists, his face contorted into a scowl.

_**"MY MOM'S DEAD YOU ASSHOLE!" **_Eren spat. Jean's eyes widened in shock, he opened his mouth to apologize but Eren slammed the door in his face. As soon as the door closed, Genevieve punched Jean in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Jean cried, rubbing the spot where his sister's fist had connected.

"What the hell is you're problem, Jean?!" She scolded. Ameline took the time to access what had just happened.

"Okay, I think that's enough visiting for today."


End file.
